Franklin and Oobi
by hamburgerguy60
Summary: Summaries are spoilers. Rated for various reasons.
1. Chapter 1

"So then I told her to screw off!" Beaver said, as her and Franklin were walking out of the school. "Okay then", he said a bit annoyed. Beaver's tales were never that exciting. It was always about girl drama or some other shit he could care less about. But nevertheless he listened since Beaver was one of the few kids in school who didn't mind being around him.

"Well I'll see you later", Beaver said, as she started to walk to the left of where Franklin was. A few seconds later Franklin heard the song "Walk", being played from behind him, and he instantly knew it was Bear, the school bully, and his best friend at one point in time. But now there was no one he hated more in life than him.

He listens to heavy metal and brags about how his tastes in music are the best, and that anyone who doesn't listen to it is a pussy, and Franklin just so happens to be one of them. Which led to their friendship ending.

"Meow!" Bear said as Franklin turned around to face him. "Excuse me?" Franklin said now more confused than angry. Bear was wearing his usual clothing. A faded out Slayer t-shirt with a sleeveless leather jacket. "Sorry" he replied, with an assholish grin plastered on his face. "I'm just trying to learn how to speak pussy. Hopefully you understand."

Franklin immediately got annoyed by this and said, "Can you think of anything else to call me other than a pussy?" "Uh…coward." Bear said. "Yeah, you're a coward!" "Why are you like this Bear?" Franklin asked. "Where's the Bear I used to know and love?"

"Stop", Bear said, "I swear you're such a whiny bitch about that. Why can't you just accept th-" He noticed that Franklin was walking away. "Get over here now," Bear said. I'm not done with you yet!"

"I don't care," Franklin yelled, without stopping. "Just say away from me this weekend, you cunt!" Franklin was too far away to hear Bear's reaction, but he knew he was pissed. "Good thing I don't have to deal with him again until Monday", he thought to himself as he was walking home.

When his house was in view, Franklin could see his parents on the porch with angry looks on their faces, and they saw him too, and his mom yelled, "Franklin! Get the hell over here right now!" Franklin gulped and quickly ran over to them. The only other time he'd seen them this angry was around a month ago, when they found goose porn on his computer, and he got grounded the whole week for that.

"Um...what is it mom and dad?" Franklin asked regretfully. "Follow us!" his dad said sternly. He did without hesitation, and they stopped at his bedroom door. His mom opened it, and simply said, "Explain this!" When Franklin saw what she was pointing at, his heart skipped a beat. In the middle of his room, he saw the empty beer bottle he drank last night. Along with a puke stain on his bed.

"Oh shit!" Franklin thought to himself. "I forgot to throw it away last night!"


	2. The Beer Story

Franklin just stared not knowing what to say. "Well we're waiting," his dad reminded him.

"Well you see," Franklin began nervously. "It all started when…

**FLASHBACK**

"This is delicious!" Snail said happily. Beaver, Franklin, and Snail were having pizza for dinner at Beaver's home. "Well that's great and all," Beaver's mom said. "But you and Franklin should be going home before the sun sets." "My mom's right," Beaver said a little bummed out.

"Okay then," Franklin said as he picked up Snail and what remained of his pizza. "Bye!" the two said simultaneously as they walked out the door. After a few minutes of walking the two arrived at Snail's house.

"Well here we are," Franklin said as he put Snail down. "Wait Franklin!" Snail nearly yelled, causing him to turn back around. "What is it?" he asked a little annoyed. "I got something for you," he replied as he pulled something out of his home. Franklin eyes widened when he saw what it was. There right before his eyes was a half empty beer bottle.

"Holy shit!" Franklin said shocked. "How the hell did you get that past your parents?" "Let's just say that I have my ways," he replied with a smug expression. "So do you want it or not?" "Of course I do!" Franklin said happily, while taking the beer from him. "Thanks! I'll have it when I get home! Oh, and do you have anymore? Not that want anymore, but I'm just curious. "I do actually," he said smiling. "But I'm saving it for Beaver so that I can plow her!"

Franklin found this disgusting but decided not to say anything since his friend was giving him half a beer for free. "Bye Snail!" Franklin said while trying not to look grossed out. "Bye Franklin!" he said as he crawled into his home.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"...and then I got drunk in my room and passed out," Franklin finished.

"You could've just told us that you got it from Snail," Franklin's dad stated. "Now I'm having mental images of Beaver and Snail having sex. Thanks a lot son!" "So I guess this means I'm grounded right?" Franklin asked nervously. "No," his mom responded. "I have something different in mind actually. Honey you go call Snail's parents while I deal with Franklin." "Okay sweetheart," he said before going to the living room.

"Now it's time for your punishment!" Franklin's mom said menacingly. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Normally I would ground you, but I got a call from the school earlier today saying that there's going to be a new student who's moving here tomorrow. And I don't want you grounded on a special day like that." "What's so special about it?" Franklin asked. "Think about it son. You haven't had a new student in your school for four whole years. Now where was I? Oh yeah, for your punishment you'll be cleaning the entire kitchen and living room, and if you're not done by tomorrow morning, you'll have to eat your own shit."

"Wait what!" Franklin said with a look of disgust on his face. "Please tell me you're kidding!" "Does it sound like I'm kidding?" she nearly yelled. "Uh...no," Franklin nearly whispered. "Good!" She said in a slightly softer tone. "Now get your ass up and work you lazy bastard. I'll see you in a couple of hours.

She then walked out of his room to leave him with his thoughts. "Dammit!" Franklin said. "It's not fair!" He then slammed his math book on the ground and unzipped the zipper on the lower half of his shell. "Time to relieve myself," he said as he took his dong out. He then proceeded to piss on the book until every last drop was out. "Much better," he said smiling. "I guess I should get to work now."

He walked out of his room, got the cleaning supplies out of the utility room, and began cleaning the kitchen and the living room for the next five hours. Only taking a break for dinner, and the bathroom.

"I must say Franklin, I'm impressed!" his mother said happily. "You're not as much of a disappointment as I thought you were." "Well you saying that I was going to eat my feces scared the crap out of me. No pun intended," Franklin said cheerfully.

"Oh don't worry, I was just messing with you. To make sure you finished your work." Franklin was pissed when he heard this, but decided to keep it to himself, because he didn't want his mom to get angry again.

"Oh, and your dad wanted me to tell you that Snail is grounded for the rest of the weekend." "Okay, thanks for telling me," Franklin said as he walked to his room. "Wait!" his mom said loudly, causing him to turn around. "I got something for you." She then pulled a blue lollipop out of her pocket, and proceeded to give it to Franklin. "This is for all the work you did for me today. Goodnight!" "Goodnight and thank you for the gift," he said as walked into his room and collapsed on the bed not caring what tomorrow would bring him.


	3. Hard Times

"Are we there yet?" Oobi asked Grampu. "Can you just shut the hell up!" Grampu said annoyed. "We'll be there in another hour!" By the sound of it Oobi sounded excited, when in reality he was overwhelmed with guilt. Uma seemed to take note of this and asked,"Is everything okay big brother?" "Yeah I'm fine," Oobi said with a fake grin. Oobi may not have much of a brain, but he knew damn well that what he and Kako did at school was hard to forgive. "Maybe a nap will help," he thought to himself, as he laid his head down. He fell asleep almost immediately.

**FLASHBACK**

"What are you holding Kako?" Oobi asked perplexed. He and Kako were currently on lunch break. "They're called matches dumbass," Kako said annoyed.

"And what do matches do?" Oobi asked with a serious expression. "Wait, so let me get this straight," Kako said, raising his voice slightly. "So Grampu has taught you about the birds and the bees, but he hasn't taught you about matches?" Oobi nodded in response, while Kako looked disappointed.

Kako then threw one of the matches at Oobi, while he got one of his own. "Well I guess I'm going to have to teach you," Kako said happily. "Now repeat after me." Kako then wiped the match against the table. "Now you do it!"

Oobi did as he said, and freaked out at the results. "Fire!" Oobi yelled, causing him to drop it on the ground. "Nice job!" Kako said cheerfully. "Now it's my turn." Kako proceeded to light his match, and throw it at the cafeteria food, causing the students and lunch lady to run out. A few seconds later the sprinklers came on, soaking Oobi and Kako, and the remaining food.

About a minute later the sprinklers turned off, and the principal walked in with a look of anger and disappointment. "What has gotten into you two!" he asked angrily. Kako then lifted his middle finger up to him, before jumping out the window.

"Oobi you're expelled!" he said crossly. "And you're bastard friend will be put behind bars as soon as we find him!" Oobi felt a wave of guilt hit him, while the principal called Grampu.

The next day, Oobi and Kako were on the front page news, and Grampu, Oobi, and Uma were all loading their belongings in a moving van. With Oobi being forbidden to talk for the rest of the day.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Oobi woke up sweating and shaking profusely. "Are you okay?" Uma asked concerned. "Yeah I'm fine Oobi said.

"We're here," Grampu said unhappily. "Cool!" Oobi and Uma said simultaneously. When they looked out the window they saw a turtle, beaver, and goose standing there. "Cool!" Oobi said. "I always wanted to meet talking animals."

"Finally!" Franklin thought to himself. "Me, Beaver, and Goose have been waiting here for about 20 damn minutes!"

Goose was an emo who dyed the feathers on her wings purple, and listened to shitty bands like My Chemical Romance and Hawthorne Heights. But despite all this, Franklin had a crush on her.

"Hello everyone!" Oobi said happily as he walked out of the truck.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Franklin and Beaver both yelled in fear and shock, and Goose fainted.


	4. First Impressions

"What's the matter?" Oobi asked confused. "You're a talking hand!" Beaver said shakily. To make matters worse, Oobi's bottom was just a board surface, meaning that he has to do little hops to move around.

"Hi!" Uma said popping her head out. "There's more of them!" Franklin said in shock. "Yeah!' Oobi said. "My town's population is nothing but giant hands."

"That's weird," Franklin began. "My school never taught us about your town." "Uma and Oobi have never heard of this place until Grampu drove us here," Uma admitted. "It's like they don't want us to know," Beaver said suspiciously. While Beaver was talking Goose woke up and looked at Franklin and Beaver.

"Uhh...I had this terrible dream about a talking hand," she said as she got up. "That wasn't a dream Goose," Beaver said pointing at Oobi, Uma, and Grampu, who had just stepped out of the truck. "HOLY SHIT!" Goose yelled. "Calm down!" Franklin said. "They're friendly."

"They are?' Goose said in a calmer tone. "Yeah," Franklin said. "They're names are Oobi and Uma." "Thanks for the information Franklin!" Goose said happily, causing Franklin to blush. "Oh brother," Beaver thought to herself. "Well I guess I should be going. My parents are expecting me to be home soon. So I'll see you guys again at school." Goose said while walking away from the group. "So why are you guys here anyway?" Beaver asked. "Not even a greeting!" Grampu thought to himself. "Kids are such rude little bitches."

"It's a long story," Oobi said sadly. "It has to with me and my former best friend Kako." "Can we talk about this later?" Grampu asked in a surprisingly malicious tone. Oobi simply nodded in fear. "Well I guess we should be going," Grampu said.

"Could I help you?" Franklin asked genuinely, which surprised both Beaver and Franklin himself. "No," Grampu said trying sound polite. "Me, Oobi, and Uma don't need help moving in, but thanks for your offer."

"Can I at least talk to Oobi before you guys go?" Franklin asked. "Fine," Grampu said slightly annoyed. "Just make it quick." "What is it?" Oobi asked, while walking up to Franklin. "I just want to know if I can go to your house tomorrow, so that we can get to know each other better. I can't help but find you interesting since you are a talking hand."

"Let me ask Grampu," Oobi said. "Grampu, can Franklin visit us tomorrow?" After a few seconds of thinking Grampu made his decision. "Yes," Grampu said, causing Oobi and Franklin to smile. "Just stay out of my room, and don't bother me. Okay?" "Okay!" Oobi said happily. No one except Kako, has been willing to visit Oobi.

"That's all you," Beaver said to Franklin. "I want to know these people a little more before I do anything like that though." And with that she walked off. "Goodbye!" Oobi and Uma said, as they drove away. Franklin then started walking home himself after that.

The rest of the day was uneventful. He cleaned his room, and ate dinner. All the while dealing with Harriet's period. He would question it since she was 8, but then again he was going through weird stuff at 12.

He fell asleep quickly that night.


End file.
